Monochrome
by CloudDjinni
Summary: AU where Kags goes blind after an accident. Will our poor Tobio get past this new challenge, or will he let it clip his wings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo, Knightshade125 here. Well, here is a sad story for ya. Expect new chapters weekly or so. Don't kill me, please. Disclaimer, I don't own Haikyuu ... please enjoy.**

At first, there was nothing but darkness. It had washed over everything like a storm, clouding up any logic within the entire environment. It provided an uncomfortable drowning sensation.

Sound came gradually after that, drilling into the eardrum. A consistent beeping, following each other after a second of delay. A high-pitched ringing over the head. Muffled voices.

It wasn't until Kageyama Tobio tried to open his eyes, he felt pain. Excruciating, teeth-clenching pain that was not unlike a sledgehammer being pounded into his gut. It came in fuzzy waves, like static, that buzzed over his entire body.

His hips felt like they had been crushed, and both knees were rubbed raw, like they were covered in blotchy bruises. Every single muscle in his back felt sore, like they had gone through a paper shredder, and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat, trembling with shock. He winced in pain, and attempted to shift his weight onto another area, only to flinch as white-hot static bolted around the back of his head.

 _What happened…?_ Kageyama tried to think back, but his memory remained fuzzy.

He blinked a few times, generally confused of what he was seeing. Everything was dark and blurry, with a sliver of colour on the far corner of his sight. His head was swimming, and he closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

 _Did something happen? What's going on?_ Kageyama gingerly rubbed his ear in a vain attempt to blot out the ringing in the room.

"Tobio-kun." A high-pitched voice pierced through the subtle noise, and he flinched. "Tobio-kun, are you awake?"

Kageyama blinked again, trying to see who it was, but only dark swarming clouds returned to his eyes.

A cold hand pressed against his shoulder, and he felt himself jump.

"Who… who is there? Who is that?" Kageyama's heart was pounding, his fists clenching. He felt stupid, with his voice hesitant, and afraid.

"I'm your nurse, Tobio-kun."

"...nurse?"

There was an awkward silence following his question. Kageyama counted to 10, enough time for a certain orange-haired Baka to run from one side of the court to another.

He felt her fingers tap on the chair.

"Do you… not remember anything?" She asked quietly, like it was a sin to ask such a thing.

Kageyama lifted one shoulder, trying to push off her hand pressed onto his collarbone.

"I… I don't know. I can't seem to recall anything. And... is there something over my eyes?"

He heard her click her tongue, and she pulled her hand away.

"Tobio-kun, let me go tell the doctor you're awake."

"Wait, what? Doctor? What's going on? I don't understand!"

His only response was fading footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

He hadn't realized he had fallen back asleep until the sharp sound of rain pounding on the window prodded him awake. After rubbing his eyes with no effect other than more pain, Kageyama still stared into swimmy darkness. He racked his brain to remember anything at all. School, volleyball practice, walking home… and then gone. Nothing. Like a dead end.

Kageyama came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of clinic, based off of the beeping of the heart monitor, and the fact he had been set on a gurney, but how he got there was still far beyond him.

The raven-haired boy came back into focas when he heard the sound of a door open. He tensed and sat up, blinking profusely, trying to see who is was. No such luck.

"Kageyama Tobio?"

The voice was male, deep and soothing, and yet, still possessed a hint of innocence.

"H-hai."

Kageyama's response was quiet, almost like he was lying. He clenched his hands into fists, and turned his gaze downwards, presumably toward the blanket. Could this man give him any answers? Clear up any confusion?

"I understand you're having difficulty recalling the last 72 hours."

 _72 hours?!_ Kageyama had to squash the wave of anxiety flung through him by swallowing back a cuss word. _How much time has passed?_

He heard the man clicking a pen, and writing something onto a piece of paper.

"I'll go ahead and fill you in, Tobio-kun. But lemme tell you, you're not gonna be happy about this."

Kageyama swallowed, and made the mistake of bouncing one of his knees before pain splintered through it. He let out a quiet hiss of annoyance, and closed his eyes, listening to the man pull up a stool from the other side of the room.

"Tea?"

The boy felt a warm mug being pressed into his hands. He nodded and fiddled with the handle.

"Arigato gosaimasu-"

"Tobio, you were in an accident three days ago."

The cup nearly fell into his lap when he heard this.

"In an accident? But-"

The man interrupted him.

"You were apparently walking home from school and got hit by a car. The driver was under the influence of alcohol, and ran into you, but he has been hospitalized with minor injuries."

The all seemed like some sort of dream. His words were just barley registering in his head, going in one ear and out the other before his brain managed to snag them. It was just one nightmare syllable after the next.

"And… me?"

A long sigh of presumably regret brushed Kageyama's eardrum.

"Tobio-kun, I am your doctor. You received damage to your shoulder, knees, and hips, and trauma to the head. You're lucky you didn't die on impact."

He shivered, pulling his arms around his chest. Damage? Head trauma? Death on impact? He took a shaky breath, and took a sip of tea before hot sweat began to pad the back of his neck.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but with a couple of months with physical therapy, most of your body should be able to heal."

"Most?"

The doctor paused, the air thick was awkwardness and hesitant truth, waiting to be spilt.

"Tobio-kun… in cause you haven't noticed…"

He swallowed, and tapped his pen on what sounded to be a clipboard.

"You're blind."

 **Okay, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Bai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter Two. Enjoy. Also, I except any criticism for my work.**

The sound of the tea mug crashing to the floor was grounded into the room. Kageyama's eyes widened, his blind blue gaze searching as he held up his hands, as if he expected to see them.

The darkness seemed to expand, and attempted to swallow him. It washed over everything, sliding down his body in oily black waves. It felt fuzzy, and yet cold, like snow pouring out of a faucet. It began to drown him, closing around his neck, and down his throat, washing down all passion.

What about his passion? Volleyball. Setting it to the perfect height to have to fly over the net. Jump serving, with the satisfying sight of the opposing members gawk at the skill. Or even diving to receive the ball, calculations running through his head of the best way to go after it.

Would he ever get to feel the sensation of the ball being pressed into his hands? Or hear the smack of Hinata pounding it into the ground…

The watery darkness began to drown him, and it was getting difficult to breath. Kageyama fished for air, gasping and trying to swim, pushing through the opaque water, and yet, he didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Tobio!"

The sharp voice broke through the vision, splitting it into two. And yet, the darkness remained. Kageyama felt his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to spontaneously combust under the pressure.

"Tobio-kun, are you alright? You dropped your tea, and then froze up."

It took Kageyama a minute to realize the doctor was talking to him, lightly touching his shoulder, far more gently than the nurse had.

"I'm s-sorry, it kinda… came as a shock. I guess I started hyperventilating or something." The boy did his best to even out his voice, and clear his thoughts.

Shake it off, Tobio. Shake it off. You'll just have to get used to this… He tried to reason with himself, but the facts just kept echoing in his head. _I'm blind now… will I be able to play volleyball at all? Or will this cost me my career?_

And yet, no matter how reassuring the reason was, the anxiety still fluttered in his stomach.

"I understand. This may be a difficult thing for you to get through, but I promise, unless your whole career was stacked up on your sight, you life isn't entirely ruined."

He wasn't sure how much of that was sarcasm.

The doctor stood, collecting his notes and coat before heading toward the door.

"Actually, it sort of is… I'm a volleyball player." Kageyama blurted. He felt kinda bad for muckraking the whole situation, but perhaps if he informed the doctor, he would be more willing to help.

But, he could almost feel a look of pity radiating off the man's face.

"...not anymore, Kageyama Tobio."

The door shut with a bang, seeming to echo across the room, breaking down any self-composure he had summoned before. It wasn't more than 5 seconds after the door shut that he broke down, crying, twice as fast than the time it took for a certain orange-haired Baka to run across the court.

When the nurse returned about 20 minutes later, Kageyama was still wiping away the last of his tears. He felt as if a huge gaping hole had opened up inside of him, breaking away at his identity. It hurt. A lot.

"Tobio-kun, are you in pain?" The nurse placed a box of tissues on his lap, and began to check his blood sugar.

"Ah, no, it's… just a lot to take in." Kageyama clumsily grabbed a tissue and held it up to his nose.

The women snorted and poked him in the hip until he let out a gasp of pain.

"Baka, trying to act all tough." She muttered under her breath. "Stupid boys… here."

Kageyama felt a small box of milk being pressed into his hands. He blinked In surprise.

"Um, thanks… who told you I liked milk?"

The nurse yanked the blanket off his legs to check on his knees before bluntly answering.

"Your mother."

"Eh?"

 _Okaasan_? He thought. _Since when did she know I liked milk? She hardly knows I play volleyball._

The pain returned in his chest, that squeezing, lonely feeling that he may never return to his beloved paradise on the court.

Kageyama fumbled with the milk, tracing the top of the box before poking the straw in.

"By the way, your mother actually stopped by earlier when you were asleep.." The nurse carried on, retying the bandages around his shins. "I sent her away, but now that you're moving, she'll probably stop by again."

The boy could stop the pit of disappointment that settled in his stomach. He wanted to see his team, to check up on them. He wanted to discuss the practices he missed, and ask how they were all doing. Talking to someone who rarely ever struck up a conversation with him wasn't going to be as pleasant.

"A couple of boys dropped by the first day as well. But it was far after visiting hours by then… would you like me to contact them as well?"

"Ah, yes, thank you." Relief began to flood into him. He was going to see the team after all.

The nurse stepped back and threw the blanket back over her patient before stepping towards the door.

"Tell me if you need anything, Tobio-kun. Your mother should be here shortly."

Kageyama responded with a nod, his eyes gazing off to the left side of the room, at nothing in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama wasn't aware someone had come in until he felt someone touch his face.

"Tobio!" A pair of cold hands clasped around his jaw before running through his hair, cold fingers rubbing circles around his temples.

The boy felt his breath catch in his throat, taken back by the sudden physical contact. The voice was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't seem to place his finger on it.

"Wh-who is that?"

The face appeared in his head before they even answered.

"Tobio, you Baka! It's your mother!"

The relief of knowing it was not some random stranger who came up to him was soothing, but it was still a little unnerving to have someone touch him when he couldn't see them.

"Oh, um, sorry, Okaasan… I didn't see you there." He placed his hands over his mother's, which still rested on his face. "I'm okay."

"Okay?!" He heard her panicky voice raise in pitch. "Yore covered in bandages, and your eyes are all hazy, and you're so pale… are you sick at all? How are you feeling? Is the hospital food alright? How are they feeding you?"

"Okaasan, it's fine." Kageyama's head was swimming by the amount of questions flooding into his brain, that he couldn't seem to keep track of. "I'm just a little tired, alright?"

His mother sighed, whether of relief or annoyance, he didn't know. She sat down on the bed next to him, carefully making sure she didn't put any pressure on his legs.

"Well, I got the homework that you missed." She went on, and Kags heard a stack of paper being set on his lap. Irritation snapped through him for a second, as she pushed past the fact that he was feeling terrible, moving straight into education. "There's a few chapters you need to read, and a bit of mathematics to catch up on, but other than that, it shouldn't be too hard to get back on track. If you can get back to school within the next week or so-"

"Okaasan…."

"-you should be all set by then. If you're up to it, I'll try to convince the nurse to discharge you early, so you can catch class on Friday. Also-"

"Okaasan!"

His mother broke off.

"What?"

Kageyama wrung his hands together, unsure whether or not he was meeting her eyes, or even mildly looking in her general direction.

"Okaasan… um, the doctor mentioned that… well, I don't think I'll be able to be back at school for a while…"

"Why not, Tobio? Is this about your volleyball thing-"

"No! I mean…" He tried to squash the waves of annoyance and anxiety fluttering in his stomach, only to be coveted by the want to throw a tantrum. "I mean… the doctor said I'm blind, okay?!"

The period of silence that followed his outburst lasted for a lively 12 seconds, with only the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the rain on the window filling it up.

"...blind? As in… being unable to see?"

"What other blind is there?"

He heard his mother rise from the bed, beginning to pace the room. She always did that when something worried her.

"What about your education? And life skills? And… and…"

"Okaasan, stop." Kageyama tried to force confidence into his voice. "We'll figure it out, okay? I'll work on that Braille thing, and stay active-"

"Good, good, Tobio!" His mother rushed over and grabbed his hands, her foul mood vanishing within a few seconds. "We'll just have to get you back on track! Until you get your sight back, I'll make sure this obstacle doesn't hold you back at all!" She rushed to the door. "I'll get some things for you, alright?"

And with that, his mother vanished.

Kageyama sighed. She always wanted the best out of him, yes, and she had good intentions, but he kind of felt like… she was asking for too much. It was like she expected him to get over being blind with a snap of a finger, and just like that, back to the normal Tobio. And whatever that was, about getting his sight back, which was probably some wishful thinking crap.

Kageyama cursed, clenching the blanket with his fists. Right on track? It was going to take months to get used to this! Long, painful months that was sure to be full of getting lost, running into things, losing the smallest and simplest items, and… empty of volleyball.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut, forcing any tears he had back, and bit his lip. It was so unfair. Why, when his whole career was balance on the ability to see, was it taken from him?

He couldn't stop himself from cursing like a sailor, swearing any phrase he could think of, and throwing his head into his hands.

"Tobio?"

Kageyama stopped, mid-sentence, lifting his head. "Guh…"

"I didn't know you were capable of… describing such… colorful things."

"I'm… uh, sorry about that. That wasn't really for you to hear…"

"You bet it wasn't, Kags! My poor ears!" A high pitched voice blasted through the room, and it only took one second for him to realize who it belonged to.

Hinata? A small surge of happiness ebbed from the center of his angst. That means the team should be here… and of course, that was Sugawara-san who spoke up first…

Hinata pounded his way over to Kageyama's bed, right next to him until he was almost breathing in his ear.

"So, Kags, how ya feeling! That was quite a crash you got into…"

Kageyama turned downwards, allowing his black hair to fall over his blind gaze. He wasn't sure he was ready to break the news to the team yet.

"I'm… justa little tired, that's all."

"Sure, yeah, lazy Kags just wants to sleep…"

He wasn't even sure he wanted to argue with that. Sleep just sounded so appealing. A break from all the stress of hard work ahead, and the chronic headache forming in the back of his skull from the fuzzy brown that swirled in his eyesight. Not to mention, the sound of the rain outside was making him feel so drowsy… he just wanted to lay down…

"Woah, Kags!"

Kageyama blinked profusely as he felt his head collide with Hinata's. He must have slid sideways while thinking about sleep, and in the process, managed the smack heads with the nearest bystander. He hadn't realized Hinata had knelt down to his current height on the gurney.

"Ah… gomen…" Kageyama rubbed his eyes with his palms. "It's just been a long day, and I'm really sleepy."

Hinata said something to him, which was muffled, as he attempted to pull the sleep from his eyes.

"Listen, guys I need to talk to you about something."

He could almost feel the sunshine fade from his friend beside him as he turned toward Hinata's direction. "It effects our strength as a… team."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't have much free time this week. Also, if if anybody reading this knows someone who is blind or something, or if you just want to give feedback wrating style, feel free to leave some constructive criticism for me. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

I **sincerely apologize for my lack of update. Please forgive me... anyway... *throws sloppy chapter at you* *runs away***

Kageyama brushed his fingers along the smooth counter, reaching for the toothbrush. The cold stone seemed to be almost mocking him and his hand ran back and forth over the side of the sink.

I know it's around here somewhere...

The boy gritted his teeth in frustration when emptiness stung his palm. No matter if it was a simple comb or a slip of homework or even the doorknob, he just couldn't seem to be able to find anything. His eyes ached from constantly squinting, attempting to squeeze out an image, but only blackness confronted him.

Kageyama sighed, and gave up, turning away from the counter, to head to his room. Keeping his hand firmly planted on the side of the wall, he inched forward, determined not to crash into anything.

When the side of his foot collided with his door, Kageyama pushed the door open, walking slowly into the room before collapsing on his bed. He was tired of the excess movement, wandering around in the dark.

The boy gingerly removed at set of Braille books from the on top of the pillow his mother had placed for him.

Get to work fast, Tobio. She had told him, placing them in his arms. I want you to get back to school as soon as possible.

Kageyama gave a tremendous sigh, one he had been holding in for what felt like hours. There was no way he was just going to sit around doing school work. He was tired, and annoyed, and his head hurt. He hadn't seen the team in nearly a week, which was no surprise, thinking back to the way he had acted.

Hinata… I-i can't play volleyball anymore. The accident…" He swallowed, and took a deep breath. "um, it left me… blind.

The silence was nearly deafening, as Kageyama waited for a reaction. The room had gone quiet, as his statement his stunned the group of crows. He jumped as he felt someone grab his hands.

"You don't mean that, Kags… right? It's…. it's not funny."

Kageyama turned his head in his friend's general direction, making sure Hinata could tell he was being serious. He heard his friend give a sharp inhale sight of his blind blue gaze, and he felt Hinata touch the side of his face, fingers trembling.

"Kage…" He heard Daichi trail off in surprise, and sit down on the stool, dumbstruck.

The raven-haired boy could almost feel the stares from his teammates as the silence continued.

"Yep, he's blind, alright." Tsukkishima whispered, presumably to Yamaguchi. "Look at how his eyes are all hazy."

A ball of irritation became to roll up in Kageyama's stomach, but he took a deep breath, pushing Hinata's hand away from his head.

"Are you…. okay with this?" Sugawara asked calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "I'm… not sure. Right now I'm just trying to get used to it."

A quiet sniff interrupted him. "Hinata…"

The Middle Blocker had begun to cry, probably wiping tears from his cheeks as best as he could so nobody would see.

"Kags… I…" His voice cracked, and he took his friend by the shoulders.

"Listen, you'll be fine. It's going to be-"

"No!" Hinata shouted, slamming his hands down on the bed. "Kags, I- it's not going to be fine! After how hard you worked, and how we finally got our duo set, and… we can't-"

Kageyama was relieved when he heard Tsukkishima cut him off by pulling on his arm.

"Hinata, stop being selfish. We're all in shock, okay?"

Hinata hiccuped and The setter felt him grip the blanket next to his leg.

"Kags… Kags, please, I-"

"Shut up, Hinata! Shut up!" Kageyama felt his composure melt away and he squeezed his fists. "You're not the one who is blind! You don't know how I feel!" Tears stung his eye and he felt his stomach tighten. "Just please…"

Unable to keep himself from crying, Kageyama threw his head in his hands, shoulders quivering.

"Kageyama…" Sugawara pulled the raven-haired boy into a hug before Kageyama grabbed onto Suga's uniform, burying his face into the other boy's chest. The surrounding appeared completely dumbstruck by his strange behavior.

"Please leave me alone…" He whispered, words slightly muffled by fabric. "I can't…"

The boys began to file out of the room quietly, almost in shame. Kageyama felt Suga lay him on the bed with an affectionate hair-ruffle.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's go."

Hinata dragged his feet as he left, and guilt shot through Kageyama's chest as it became apparent how much he had hurt his friend's feelings. The shutting door made it even worse.

Kageyama had been discharged from the hospital after another few days, filled with nothing but a nurse over his head 24/7 and, no matter how stupid it seemed, loneliness. It was a concept the setter was familiar with, but not something he had experienced since before attending Karasuno. Nobody came to visit except for his mother, who only came to drop off books.

The nurse had given him a cane to use, teaching him to swipe it over the ground in arcs instead of tapping. As helpful as it was to know he wasn't going to step into a wall, that didn't stop him from repeatedly getting lost in his own house, and accidental jabbing the rubber cane handle into his gut whenever the tip struck something.

While he was adjusting to the darkness, Kageyama spent most of the days sleeping. It was where he wasn't completely aware of his loss, and where he could still see teammates. Anything other than that, it was Braille study and practicing walking with his cane.

Kageyama had never felt so unproductive.

 **More Hinata next chapter. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while since my last update... sorry. A thanks to those who are still reading it, though. Contrsuctive criticism is always welcome. It's novel-writing month, so don't expect an update until December. Enjoy!**

When Hinata pounded on the door, he felt his heartbeat pick up exponentially. After his falling out with Kageyama, they had refused to talk to one another… but then again, that was nearly unavoidable. Kageyama didn't use his phone anymore, as he was now using a phone with keyboard, and didn't have anybody's number yet.

Hinata tapped his foot, and glanced to the side. Coming to Kageyama's House was a bit risky, seeing as it could start an argument again, but Hinata was feeling a bit lonely, without his setter.

 _Well, not lonely…._ Hinata insisted to himself. _Just...tired._

Yet, he couldn't get rid of the awful feeling he had been experiencing the past few days: a painful gaping hole in his chest, and finding himself alone during his lunch break and riding home from school.

Hinata nearly jumped in the air when the door opened. A women stood in the doorway, with a foul look.

She had long black hair that framed her face and dark brown eyes. Her face was calm, but there was a sight hint of disgust, as she stared down at the ginger boy. Hinata realized he was donning his volleyball jacket, and she must've noticed the label or something.

 _Maybe she doesn't like volleyball…_.He thought idly. _Kageyama never mention that, though._

He realized she was speaking to him.

"Who might you be? Are you trying to sell something?"

"Uh…."

Hinata's mind went blank for a second. What was he here for again? Volleyball fundraisers? No, Kageyama would knock on the door for that… Oh, right... to see Kageyama.

"Because we're not interested." The woman was saying, slightly closing the door. "Maybe you should talk to our neighbo-"

"Does Tobio live here?l" Hinata blurted, not caring he interrupted. His feet began tapping again, heel, toe, heel, toe.

He was growing inpatient.

The slight glare on her face became replaced with surprised. Her mouth shrunk to an understanding _o._

"Um, yeah… he should be doing school work right now, but I suppose you could see him for a few minutes…"

"Oh, yes, that would be great!" Hinata ignored the reluctance in her voice, and straightened his spine, hope beginning to fill the aching hole in his chest.

"Alright, wait here for a minute."

Hinata nodded eagerly, and grinned, finally feeling excited for the first time he had felt in weeks. He watch the door close again, but he knew when it opened again, Kageyama would be there.

Probably.

 _Come on, Kageyama. I'm not letting you miss practice or school any longer! I know you want to go…_

The last part was a lie, but assuming was all he could do at the moment.

A crash inside the house, next to the doorway, brought him out of his thoughts, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

The door opened shortly after, Kageyama stumbling in the doorway.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted, embracing his friend with so much enthusiasm, that he nearly knocked him over.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around him, however, Kageyama stiffened, his hands gripping into fists, like he felt uncomfortable with the sudden physical contact.

Hinata broke away, glancing at him with concern, before he turned his gaze, unwilling to look at Kageyama's eyes.

"You okay, Kageyama?"

His friend nodded awkwardly, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah… just wasn't sure who it was…"

Hinata looked at his friend up and down. He looked a bit unsettled, like he had been shook awake from a nap. His hair stuck up in odd places, and he donned a wrinkled t-shirt, and baggy sweatpants. Definitely not his usual attire.

"Look...oh, sorry!" Hinata helped up his hands apologetically, realizing he had used a verb his friend was incapable of doing. "I mean, uh-"

"It's fine, Hinata…"

The ginger boy swallowed, his hands twisting his shirt. He didn't think about how awkward this would be. At least Kageyama wouldn't see how nervous he was.

"What was that crash inside before you answered the door?" He said, trying to keep the conversation moving.

Kageyama rubbed his hip and his mouth twisted into a strange half-smile.

"Oh, I, uh, ran into the umbrella stand."

Hinata mentally kicked himself. _What the heck? It seem everything I say goes back to the fact that Kageyama is blind now. Why can't I think of anything else?!_

He decided the change pace, and discuss what he had come for.

"Well, I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry for the other day… when I yelled at you. I mean, I didn't understand how you felt, and I guess I just lost my temper…"

Kageyama sighed, and turned his head away, letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"No, it's okay, Hinata… I'm sorry too…"

Hinata nodded, and looked away, mirroring his friend.

They stood still for a few seconds, the wind beginning to pick up. Fall leaves fluttered onto the porch, like birds, and were tossed off trees like streamers.

 _Geez, it sure is getting chilly…_ Hinata thought, rubbing his arms through the thin sports jacket. He began to bounce on his toes again, hoping his friend would say something to break the silence. When he didn't, Hinata decided to make the first move.

"Hey, so Kageyama… well, I haven't seen you at school for a few weeks… I know you're still getting used to it, and all, but, um… I was wondering if you at least would want to go to practice with me. I mean, I know you can't play and all, but I thought that at least visiting the gym, and hearing us all play would help you feel a little better…"

Hinata found himself rambling, and repeating the same words. He shook his head. _What am I saying? Him coming and not being able to play would probably destroy him… I mean, this is just getting worse…_

He managed to stop himself before he did anymore damage.

"You know what? That's… probably a stupid idea… um, just forget I said that. I guess it was just wishful thinking-"

"No, actually…"

Hinata looked back at Kageyama with surprise, who was nodding.

"I actually would really like to do that… I mean, I haven't been out of the house all week, so, uh, why not?"

He smiled, ever so slightly, and the hole in Hinata's chest closed up a tiny bit more.


End file.
